This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Linac-based light sources like LCLS produce much shorter x-ray pulses than a synchrotron, and with laser amplification, deliver these very short pulses on the order of femtoseconds with a highly amplified intensity per pulse. Beyond providing a beam less than 1 micron in size, the x-ray laser beam may help mitigate radiation damage, such that the resulting diffraction image may be essentially devoid of radiation damage. We will pursue such studies.